Hunt and Hunted
by Under Celestial Stars
Summary: Lucy is a Vampire Hunter, part of the Hunter's guild named Fairy Tail. As your average half-vampire, she spends her days hunting vampires and her nights dreaming of her past that she can't seem to shake off. What happens when she meets Gray Fullbuster, an
1. Chapter 1: Night

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new fanfiction! This time, it's Lucy x Gray, or Gralu. Vampire AU, please review!**

Chapter 1: Night

_"__Mom!" I scream. "MOM!" I know that she won't answer, that is the last rational piece of me. She won't answer because she's dead. I watched as they drained her of her blood, of her life source. And now they're hunting me. There's no escape._

_"__Wait." One steps up to me, staring intensely into my frightened eyes. "Spare this one. She has… potential." Then, he lunges, wrapping his arms around my waist, sinking his fangs into my neck. _

_Then the pain comes._

_I scream, struggling against his grasp, trying, without result, to escape._

_"__Midnight! We have to leave! Hunters on the radar!" Cry's a vampire._

_"__Go! I'll finish with this one." Growls the vampire, who I know is named Midnight. The others nod, and one by one jump out the window. I hear a crash, and the Midnight lets out a list of profanities I was never allowed to use. He drops me to the floor, and runs to the window. Before jumping, he turns those terrible red eyes to my face and grins. Then, he's gone. I hear footsteps up the stairs, and a group of people bust through the door. _

_"__Shit! They got away!" says a reddish haired man. In the dim light, his hair reminds me of blood._

_"__Gildarts! There's a survivor!" a man gestures to me. The man named Gildarts darts over, and shouts for a medic. To me, he says_

_"__Don't worry. You're safe now." But that's what they always say. I reach up feebly and brush my hand lightly against the faint scar on my neck, which was all that was left of the vampire named Midnight. The scar, and the memory of his red, red eyes._

I wake, gasping for breath and sweating buckets in the dark. I turn my eyes to the silent, still form of my roommate and best girlfriend, Levy. I pull a shaking hand through my sweat- dampened hair, and turn blurred eyes to my alarm clock. _2:43 am_. Just fantastic. I look around. A lot changed ever since that day. I moved to the Hunters guild named Fairy Tail. Vampire hunters. Exactly what I ever needed. My guild mark is on my hand, and it's pink. I also made my trademark color black, so my outfit is usually a black sweater, black skinny jeans, black boots and black weapons belt. In my sweater I keep countless amount of throwing knives, with a small case that magically reproduces knives. I have a magic gun slung across my back named Morning, and also a magical katana strapped to my back, under the gun. I named it Noon. I also have a dagger, and I named it Sunlight. Oh, and I can(take a deep breath) see in the dark, smell someone from a mile away, smell food from a mile away, hear things from a mile away, run at the speed of a racecar, lift up to a ton of weight, and, well, I'm your average superhuman. It's the vampire blood in me, from when I was bitten. I close my eyes, flop back onto my bed, and hope for sleep. But I can't sleep, not with his red eyes printed to the backs of my eyelids.

**How was it? Please R&amp;R, it motivates me, especially since I'm a novice writer! **

**-Celestial**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**A/N: Im so sorry that I was unable to update on time! I damaged my computer so I couldn't update. XD heres the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S I forgot the disclaimer last time...**

**Sting: You fucking idiot.**

**Celestial: How did you get here?**

**Sting: I'm not the only one -Points to everyone from Fairy Tail (the manga, not the guild)**

**Celestial: Get out cause I need to do the story...**

**Natsu: you forgot the disclaimer...**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Celestial: LEAVE BEFORE I SIC ERZA, MINERVA, MIRA AND LUCY ON YOU!**

**The guys : AYE!**

**Frosch: Celestial-chan does not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

"Gooooood morning, Lu-chan!" sings an overly energetic Levy.

"Mornin" I yawn, due to my sleepless night.

"To breakfast!" says Levy, bouncing down the stairs. She's way to cheery in the morning. I sigh and follow her, strapping Noon and Morning to my back, and grabbing Sunlight off my dresser. I lope down the stairs, into the long hall where we eat. I grab a bowl of cereal off the counter, smile at Mira, the barmaid, and head over to my table. Natsu is already sitting- er, standing at the table, which roughly translates to standing at the table and cowering in front of Erza. I smile and walk over.

" Good morning, Lucy,' says Erza. The pretty redhead uses requip magic, while Natsu uses Dragon Slaying magic. Erza is known as 'Titania' and Natsu as 'Salamander'.

"Mornin Erza, Natsu," I sit down, but before the spoon is halfway to my mouth Erza says

"Master requested you in the office, Lucy. You should go see him after you eat." I sigh. This means I'll have to hurry.

Five minutes later I'm out of the dining hall and walking towards Masters office. I wonder what he wants. Maybe another quest? Maybe- but probably not. I usually don't get requests. Not that I'm not well known, actually I'm not, but I like it that way. Oh, well. Hurry up, Lucy.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in" Calls Makarov. I enter, and close the door soundlessly.

"You called for me, master?" I say.

"ah, yes. I was told that there were 3 deaths early today, in the Fonate Woods **(A/N: I made this up...)**. I want you to investigate this. There was an early report of 2 rogue vampires." So it really was a mission.

"Why me, Makarov?" I ask.

"They wiped out 3 humans in 5 minutes. They're powerful."

"Understood. Do I leave now?"

"Pack. You may stay overnight on the mission. Try to leave in 5 minutes." Actually, he knew I could leave now, but gave me time anyways. This is why I consider him family, y'know?

"Bye, Gramps" I walk out and close the door soundlessly. Time to go.

**A/N: How was it? I reviewed my summary and was like, DX. **

**I recently finished the GMG Arc and im like, STING IS HOOOT.**

**Anyways, i'll try to not forget the disclaimer...**

**Happy: AYE SIR!**

**Celestial: GET OUT!**

**R&amp;R!**

**-Celestial**


	3. Chapter 3: What Could Go Wrong?

**A/N: Hey I'm back! **

**There is IMPORTANT INFORMATION AT THE BOTTOM.**

**I don't own fairy Tail!**

Chapter 3: What could go wrong?

Gray POV

I kneel between the corpses of the humans, long dead. The blood is old and stale- they've been dead for 3 hours. More rogues. I growl slightly under my breath. I stand, and sniff the air. No scent. They left 3 hours ago, after all.

_Whoosh._

I stiffen, immediately alert. There's someone here? I scan my surroundings, and catch a blur of black among the shadows of the trees. Whoever it is, their speed rivals mine. I sniff again, and the intoxicating smell of vanilla and strawberries floods my senses. _Shit. _Human. The blur reaches the clearing, and a dust cloud puffs up. When it clears, I see a girl, no older than me, kneeling next to a human. She brushes her fingers through the almost- dry blood, and it stains her fingers like paint. She looks at me, and I suck in a breath. Her _eyes._ They're so _innocent._ They're the eyes that belong to a happy child, not to a Hunter that's been _bathed _in vampire blood. She stands, and from _somewhere _pulls out two throwing knives. Then she crouches in a battle stance. She's going to _fight_ me? "oi Blondie. You're fighting the wrong person."

She glares at me, the gesture unbecoming.

"How would I know that you're not lying? I can _smell_ the human blood on you." She can smell me?

"But if you value your life," she continues, "_Duck."_

"Why should I?" I counter.

She shrugs. "Whatever, it's your neck. Then she throws the knife.

I duck, just in time, and hear a _thunk_ and a moan to show it hit its mark. She strips off her jacket, throwing it off to the side. "It limits my movement," she quotes. Underneath she's wearing a tank top. A black one. I unconsciously strip off my shirt and stand behind her, back-to-back. She takes out another 4 knives from who knows where and throws them all in rapid succession. _Thunk thunk thunk thunk moan._

"That's it, I guess." She looks almost disappointed. Innocent eyes, blood-stained hands. She turns to me and frowns. "Clothes." I turn to look for them, finding them some 20 feet to my left. When did that happen? I pull them on, quickly, because I'm sure she's staring. Yep, a stripping habit. I look up to see her staring at the sky, eyes wide and trusting. Not noticing the roots flying towards her, deadly and silent. I immediately tackle her to the ground, and we roll a few times before stopping. She hops right to her feet, glares at me, then has 5 more knives. _Where the fuck does she get those things?_ Then, we're surrounded. vampires. Led by an Elemental.

"Hey Blondie, first things first, names." I say, because up to this point she's nothing to me but Blondie.

" why should I tell you, Stripper?" She did not just call me that.

"It's Gray!" I say hotly, then realize her trick. Shit!

"I'm Lucy." The fuck?

"So, Lucy, lets list things that could go wrong on this mission."

"Why, Gray, would we do that?"

"Because, Lucy, it's fun."

"And how, Gray, is it fun?"

"First: we could fall off that cliff," I start without her.

"Then, we could fall down that waterfall." She continues.

"After, you might dislocate a shoulder."

"Hey, why me?" she complains.

"Cause if I did, I would heal right away," I counter.

She throws a half dozen more knives, each with deadly speed and precision.

"Then," she continues, "We might drown."

"Well, then, we might get stranded overnight," I say.

"Are you sure this won't jinx us?" she questions.

"It might," I deadpan.

"Well, shit," she mutters, then draws her katana and slashes at a vampire that came too near.

"It's just the Elemental, now." I note.

"No shit, Sherlock," she says sarcastically.

"Oh really, Sergeant Sarcasm?" I counter.

"Of course, Capitan Obvious." She smirks.

She got me.

The vines creep closer, closer. She backs up so that her bare shoulders brushed against my back, as the vines surrounding us came closer, closer. She slashes at one, but it pushes her back, and I stumble. They come closer, closer, and then,

They attack.

We stagger back, completely unaware where we were headed.

With a final push, we fall.

Down the cliff.

And it all goes downhill from there.

**A/N: How was it? I'll be putting on a poll for if I should add Sting and Rogue if I get 5 reviews saying YES!**

**I will be updating late, as I just lost 4 chapters...**

**R&amp;R!**

**Check out my other stories…**

**Slayer Goddess?**

**I won't spoil much... but BTW, the Tenroujima arc didn't happen, and this is just before the GMG. Please don't hesitate to tell me if its bad... This is my first fanfic after all... I'm trying to decide if there should be a pairing... if so, I'll put up a poll! Rated T for slight language issues...(OC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

**The New Generation**

**Join Grace, or "Snowstar", daughter of Gray and Lucy, on a whole new adventure! From dark mages to jealous Dragon Slayers, let's watch her cope with the insanity of the guild, along with the rest of her team! Will the young mage unlock her inner power, and will she find love? Read and find out! R&amp;R please! T, again, for language... **


	4. Chapter 4:Jinx

**A/N: Im sorry! I have not updated for so long now….**

**If I ever do find the need to reply to a review, or if I ever need to say something and I can't use the computer to post the notice as a A/N, I'll leave my own review, so if you think I missed something, look into the reviews!**

**AnZasomenumber: (I know her, don't be offended that I'm replying to her) Seriously? I mean, I'm glad you liked it but….**

**Arya Scarlet: Glad you FINALLY read this…**

**Heres the new chapter, sorry a billion times… :'(**

**Happy: Aye, Sir!**

**Celestial: GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima has yet to give it to me…**

**Also, fuck it all.**

**You would only understand if you read Chapter 416.**

**So, yeah.**

**Zeref: Get on with the story…**

**Celestial: Yeah, yeah, AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, ENJOY!**

**-Celestial**

Chapter 4: Jinx

-Lucy POV-

Well, of _course _that jinxed us.

Now is not the time to be thinking about that though.

Because if I'm correct…

_Splash_

Waterfall. Do I have to explain anymore?

"Lucy!" I hear Stripper- sorry, _Gray _shout over the roar of the waterfall.

"Gray!" I shout back. "Fuck you! You really did jinx us!"

"What's the fun without the danger?" He angles his body so he is floating with me.

"Now's not the time, Stripper!" I shout as the fall appears.

_Splash_

_"__AGHHHHHHH!" _We both scream.

.

.

.

.

.

We free fall, my stomach leaping to my throat as we tumble. I turn to see a tree root jutting out of the cliff, and grab onto it, (probably not the wisest thing to do) and haul myself up. I look up just in time to grab onto Gray and pull him with me, crying out when a crack was heard.

"Gray, I blame this all on you!" I shout angrily.

"Yeah, I know," He says, looking down.

"Can't you _do _something?" I cry. "My arm is fucking killing me!"

"Yeah," He replies. "Jump!"

"Are you insane?"

"Nope. I'm just a Vampire."

"What about me?"

"I'll catch you."

"Sure." (Insert sarcasm here.)

"I'm glad you trust me so."

"I don't trust you."

"Thanks."

He drops, twisting gracefully in the air to land on his feet, like a cat.

He looks up, squinting against the sunlight.

"Come _on_, Princess, jump into my arms," he teases.

"No." I pout like a stubborn child.

"Come on. Or are you too big a _baby_?" he smirks.

I sigh. Oh boy oh boy.

I drop.

.

.

.

Wait for the impact

.

.

.

"Gotch- Ahhh!"

I land in his arms, as promised, but the hard landing sent us rolling.

We tumble, but Gray wraps his body around mine, encasing me underneath him.

_Shielding me._

_Why?_

_He's a Vampire, and I am Human.__** (A/N: Humanish.)**_

_Why?_

-While Lucy is having her mental dilemma.-

-Gray POV-

Oh, shit oh shit oh shit.

I am so screwed.

Oh, shit.

Ul is going to kill me.

Shit shit shit shit.

Oh no.

_I'm screwed._

_I'm supposed to be there _right now_._

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

-Lucy POV-

When we roll to a stop, 2 yards from the riverbank, he slowly unrolls himself, and I edge up, scooting back so my (uninjured) shoulder was propped up against a tree. I glare at the Strip- Gray.

"Way to go, Vampire." I scowl.

He shrugs. "Well, what ya gonna do about it?"

I sigh. "Let's just sleep, dammit." He nods, sits down, and starts staring at me. I twitch slightly under his stare, but lie down and try to sleep anyways. His minty scent (god this sounds creepy) lulls me to sleep, and I suffer no nightmares that night.

-Timeskip to morning-

-Lucy POV-

I wake refreshed and _hungry_\- damn I was hungry.

Gray is still staring.

I join the staring contest.

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

St- "Let's go."

I start at his voice.

"Where to?" I question curiously.

"To your guild."

I narrow my eyes. "Why do you want to go to my guild?"

He shrugs. "Let's just go." I sigh, roll to my feet (a habit I picked up somehow) and nod, and we walk in silence.

-Timeskip (I'm so lazy)-

I stand in front of the guild doors, sighing as I think of the Vampire behind me. I turn to him.

"Don't attack anyone, understand?" he nods, solemn, and I step through. I walk briskly through the halls, glaring at anyone who stared. We arrive quickly at Masters office. To my surprise, Gray walks right in.

Master looks up, slightly surprised.

"Ah, Gray- hello, Lucy," he looks at me. Seeing my confused look, he (finally) decided to tell me.

"Lucy, we are going to need the Fullbusters help. The rogues are getting stronger and closer, we will need their Elemental Magic." I nod, I understood.

"Go to lunch, Lucy, I will soon make the announcement." He said, and motioned me out.

I close the door, sigh and motion for Gray. Hey, I'm getting used to calling him that.

When we go down to lunch…

"What is the meaning of this?" Shouted Erza.

Gray shrugs and plops down.

Around ten minutes later **(Cause Im lazy.)**

"Brats." Called Master. When he was ignored, he went full anger mode. **_"BRATS!"_**

"AYE SIR!" They all squeaked (Except for me).

He looked at each of us gravely, eyes lingering on my own before speaking again.

"recently, the amount of rogue Vampires have gone up in number. To help us, I have asked the help of the Fullbuster Tribe" he nodded at Gray. "And…" he trailed off, took a breath and finally spoke. "Also, some Werewolves."

-Gray POV-

My eyes widened, but I definitely took it better than Lucy.

She stood up and slammed her palms against the table, eyes blazing, a snarl ripping past her lips.

The Master shuffled a bit nervously.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the Master.

"Please, Lucy." She narrowed her eyes, and sat. The creak of a door opening echoed down the hall and Lucy snarled again, me joining her this time.

"We've come to join the party," a cocky voice floated from the doorway. A group of 5 stood there, 2 blondes males, a green haired male, a black haired male and a black haired lady stood at the doorway. Lucy's expression morphed from angry to confused.

"Sabertooth?" she questioned.

**A/N: And cut! Lol! XD **

**So from now on, I'll do a shout out to those who put "I read all the A/N's" in their review for each chapter cause I need proof that some people actually care XD.**

**Soooooo SABERTOOTH IS HERE XD Sting and Rogue will have some fluff moments with Lucy, but it probably will be Gralu anyways.**

**R&amp;R!**

**Check out my other stories…**

**Slayer Goddess?**

**I won't spoil much... but BTW, the Tenroujima arc didn't happen, and this is just before the GMG. Please don't hesitate to tell me if its bad... This is my first fanfic after all... I'm trying to decide if there should be a pairing... if so, I'll put up a poll! Rated T for slight language issues...(OC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

**The New Generation**

**Join Grace, or "Snowstar", daughter of Gray and Lucy, on a whole new adventure! From dark mages to jealous Dragon Slayers, let's watch her cope with the insanity of the guild, along with the rest of her team! Will the young mage unlock her inner power, and will she find love? Read and find out! R&amp;R please! T, again, for language... **

**I will have a new story coming out soon, it's called "Fairy Tales and Fairy's Tails" Just a bunch of oneshots, I WILL ACCEPT REQUESTS.**

**-Celestial**


	5. HIATUS

Hey, guys... I feel really terrible for doing this, but...

.

I am putting Hunt and Hunted on hiatus for now.

.

I have completely lost all inspiration for this story. And after half a year of beating myself up, I decided to put this on hiatus.

.

I **WILL **continue writing for Hunt and Hunted, as soon as I find some inspiration. Just don't count on it being soon.

.

Thank you to my fav/followers and reviewers, who had to suffer a 6 month wait and now this. I am so, so sorry.

.

I hope to see you soon(er or later- probably later),

-Cele


	6. Chapter Six (please read)

Quick note: This fic is on hiatus due to lack of inspiration. If anyone has any ideas for future scenes or how I should write the next chapter (because really, I am completely stuck. Please. Help.), please leave a review or PM me your idea! It would really help!

-Cele


End file.
